


Healing the hurt

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Healing, Past Pain, building relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightfury hid from the world from the fear of rejection. But when she crossed paths with a unicorn named Genesis, maybe she could start to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing the hurt

** Mythical AU **

** Nightfury/Genesis **

**Healing the Hurt**

 

 

Deep in the forest, hidden away from the world, Nightfury was happy to find a small cove for herself. She couldn’t go home, she couldn’t face her life where her family would see her for what she now was. Her anger seethed for the one who did this to her, to her mother. Gasping, recalling her death, she fled into her new home to weep. To mourn.

Then, voices. She could hear them just beyond her home. Trespassers. She hated trespassers. Slithering to the mouth of the cave, she spied a pair shuffling toward her pond. Curious, something was dumped into the pond with the pair quickly running off. Curiousier and curiousier, she slid into the pond and toward the dump. Much to her surprise and sickened delight, it was a dead corpse. It was fresh, not long dead. Her new urges, despite her fight, she dragged the corpse back into her home. She had been so hungry, the hunger gnawed and burned through her.

She hated this, but the necrotic flesh tasted like the sweetest meat. She gored and slurped as much death down as she could, knowing she might not feed again for a while, but she heard movement again. Peeking out of her home, she gasped to find another body dump. Why? Just where did her home encompass? One the dumpers left, she slid out and flew into the trees. Using the thick foliage she managed to travel to a nearby camp, a bandit camp. Growling, as much as she wanted the flesh, she refused to let these sick men to live. The anger boiled inside her, then all she could see was red.

*****

Genesis had heard of the death racking up in this area. It practically drew any wraith, wight or lich in the area with all the death and decay.

Why? What could be causing all of this?

Walking through the trees, taking note of plants known to grow in necrotic areas. How large they were and how far they stretched. There was a lot of death here and it infected everything.

The deep pungent smell of decay overwhelmed him, covering his nose the closer he moved to the source. If he found the source, perhaps he could prevent more deaths. He was so focused on the trail, he never picked up the moment around him. From out of the brush came large chains lashed around his legs, tripping him and binding his legs. More hands latched on him, held him down in the wet dirt. Managing to look up, he found a group of humans pinning him down.

“Stop! What are you doing?!!” he snapped, struggling against their hold. His horn began to glow softly, summoning what magic he could muster but a hand gripped it. Being a sensitive part of him, his body locked up, stiffened in pain.

“Come on! We’re never gonna get this chance again!” one hissed, pulling out a longsword. “A unicorn horn will fetch a pretty price.”

“Whatever just hurry!” another hissed, “I heard this swamp is home to a monster, something that…eats the dead.”

“Well then it’ll stay away from us and go for the unicron, once we get the horn!” Genesis struggled, losing a horn to a unicorn was like a human losing their heart. He might live, but it would be a hollow exsistance, depression is fatal to unicorns. Genesis struggled, feeling the humans apply more force to hold him while the swordman lined the sword against his horn.

“No! No! Please!!” he begged, he squirmed and thrashed but the humans held firm. He was going to die.

Then, the sickening slick of cut flesh echoed. A wet spray splattered over them all. Genesis felt the drops patter on his face, noting the drops on the ground before him. Blood. The humans, in frozen shock, turned to the same direction. The one holding the sword was no longer holding a head. His corpse dropped, signalling the others to flee. Genesis remained still as shadow flew over him, chasing the other men. Shaken, he moved to lean against a tree to calm his breathing, calm his shakes.

Scales slithered along dirt and grass, alerting Genesis to the other creature’s approach. But as she came into view, his heart stopped. Tall, even as she moved on her tail, long black tendrils waved from her head, long black tattoos snaking her pale violet skin, soft green markings decorated her chest too. Her eyes, a molten gold, eyed the dead human.

He recognised what she was. A Leanashe, a creature that was very much a vampire, cannibal and spirit all in a toxic combination. She was different however; she had wings. They weren’t leather and bone like a bats, but feathered like a birds. She eyed the body, but his experience and training could see her disgust but apparent hunger.

“You’re an idiot,” her sudden voice caught him, looking up to find her molten eyes staring at him. “This forest is crawling with the ill and sick, waiting for any chance to kill and profit.” She eyed the corpse again, giving in and grabbing his arm. Carrying such dead weight seemed easy for her, dragging the body away from him. That was when Genesis noticed something else. Regaining his composure, he followed her. The pungent smell of death grew stronger until he found the source; a small pond with a small trickling waterfall; the water was filled and rotting with corpses, some fresh while others were old and molten. He caught the Leanashe slipping into the cave, finding her small path into a cave.

Stepping in, the cave smelt better than outside. Careful where he stepped, a sudden mass crashed into him. Pinned down, the larger creature shrieked and hissed. Her face was slathered with blood, no doubt feasting on the carrion she collected. But he could see in her clammy skin, shakes and heavy breathing, she was in poor health.

“Why…are you here?” she hissed, but her bulk only weighed her down and could really hold the unicorn down.

“You’re injured. It’s infected,” Genesis, careful and calm, managed to ease her back and turn her over. The long gash on her back was pooling in bile, puss and gore. Her necrotic environment was killing her, no doubt she had injured herself or was injured and with the lack of a clean environment or access to medical equipment, her injury festered and now threatened her life.

“Leave it,” she hissed, moving away only for the unicorn to take charge. “Leave me alone!!” her long talons whipped and sliced, but never met flesh. She could see his horn glow, a warm rush wrapped her like a warm blanket, pulling her mind into a dream.

Once he managed to calm her, Genesis managed to get her into what appeared to be her sleeping quarters. An old pile of worn pillows, all self-stuffed with plucked feathers. Lying her on her back, ensuring her wings weren’t in the way, he found her injuries were more than he had first diagnosed. Besides the long gash, there were several inflicted wounds ranging from small cuts, grazes and irritations, all infected. Finding a small bowl, he quickly collected some clean water from the trickling waterfall. It wasn’t contaminated like the pond, making it right for his procedure.

Pulling some special herbs, he mixed them into the water and set to cleaning her wounds. Unfortunately he had to dig out most of the muck and necrotic tissue before he could clean them. From his pack he pulled a needle and some thread, precise threading through her healing skin closed the wounds. Mixing more of his herbs, Genesis made a paste to spread over the stitches then bandaged neat and tight to keep everything together. But if this Leanashe was to heal properly, she needed to be moved from this place.

***

Nightfury groaned, feeling whatever the unicorn had down wear off. Sitting up, she gasped as the rot in her home was…cleaned? Where there were corpses and half eaten scraps of meat was now clean. There was even small vines and plants growing. Nightshade, death bells, wolfsbane. All plants associated with death.

Leaning up, she gasped as something stretched tight on her back. She didn’t need to feel about when she spotted bandages. Who did this? The Unicorn?

Hearing steps, she looked to the cave mouth and caught the unicorn talking to someone else.

“Thank you again Outback,” Genesis smiled, shaking the creature’s hand.

“No dramas, mate,” twisted in a thick Australian accent, the creature – no doubt a Bunyip – glanced down the cave. “Better take a gander at ya sheila, she’ll be apples,” turning to leave the Bunyip stopped and turned. “Next round on you, mate.” Genesis shook his head, smiling while turning back to his patient.

Nightfury grew tense, watching the unicorn approach. She couldn’t really move nor could she defend herself. This vulnerability made her sick. What she didn’t anticipate was the offering of food. Fresh fruits and nuts piled on a plate…with a large cut of poached steak. Her mouth watered, she might now be a creature the feasts on the dead, she had pined for a nice piece of cooked meat. Unable to move without pain, Genesis offered to feed her. Cautious, her hunger proved the better. She allowed the unicorn to feed her, slowly eating and slicing the meat with her serrated teeth.

“Why?” she asked, swallowing a bite as he reached for a fresh peach. Genesis stopped, looking back to her. “Why risk your life…to help me? Why help at all?”

“Because I’m a doctor, I made a promise to help the injured and sick…” he trailed off, looking over to her. “Thank you…for saving me.”

“Wrong place, wrong time…” Nightfury glanced out of her cave again, noticing the pond looked healthier. “You cleaned the pond…and my cave?”

“You need a clean environment to heal. It was the reason your wounds were infected,” offering the fruit, Nightfury hesitated before taking a bite. The sweet juice rolled down her throat, a pleasant and needed refresh from the decay she had surrounded herself in.

“Should’ve left me,” she mused, turned from the offered food.

“Why?” he asked, insisting she eat. When she didn’t, he set the tray down and offered her water instead. It was clean from the waterfall, crisp and refreshing from a natural filter. Nightfury accepted the drink, sipping the cool fluid.

“No one mourns a monster.” Those were her last words she said, refusing to speak further. Genesis sighed, leaving her be but remained with her. He watched her, she made no attempt to harm herself like he had expected. He was glad of it, meaning she was working through whatever demons she had.

This lasted days. He would leave to get healing herbs and fresh water while gathering food. He checked and treated her wounds, happy they were healing nicely. Some might scar but that didn’t seem to matter to her.

Checking one of the larger wounds, his critical eye noticed something he hadn’t before. Scars, old ones. They were surgical and angry. Maybe…could she had been experimented on? He restrained himself, best not to ask in case he was right. Let her tell him in her own time.

“Getting sick of me yet?” she asked, wincing as he checked the stitches.

“No,” curt and straight, he bandaged her back up, moving to offer her water.

“You will, soon enough,” she mused, taking a small sip. “Any more of your friends going to come into my home?”

“Not unless you give permission. Outback merely helped me clean the pond,” Genesis explained. “He’s a Bunyip, he cleaned the pond for you.”

“Then I should thank you,” she mused, finishing the water.

“You’re not obligated to. Happy to help,” Genesis then turned her back onto her bed, offering her food. Then something landed at the cave mouth. Nightfury turned to her doctor in confusion, finding he was just as confused. Keeping her calm, Genesis turned down the cave mouth to find a Garuda at the entrance.

“Skyfire? What are?” Genesis was paused as the Garuda rushed past him. Genesis managed to hold the proud eagle back, finding him staring at Nightfury. Nightfury, on the other hand, spies the Garuda and, in a turn of character, used her malted wings to hide herself.

“Nightfury…” Skyfire can barely believe what he’s seeing. He could easily move the smaller unicorn aside but he peers down at the unicorn’s insistant pushes.

“Skyfire, she is healing, you need to stay outside,” Genesis urged.

“That is my daughter, Genesis,” the garuda hissed.

“And she is healing, she…” Genesis turned to Nightfury, seeing she was distressed by her quivering wings. He insisted the garuda step out with him, to let him explain. He told him everything; how they met, how she helped him and he helped her, how he’s been taking care of her. What was the most confusing was how Skyfire knew where they were.

Nightfury heard them leave, didn’t leave her nerves any better. How? How could _he_ be here? Did Genesis tell him? Or his Bunyip friend? She knew she should’ve fled when she could. But what could she do know?

A soft hand touched her wings, caused them to flinch and hold up. An insistant hand pulled it down, finding it to belong to Genesis. Baring her fangs, hissing and drawing away from him.

“I didn’t tell him, no doubt Outback’s big mouth did,” her response was yet another hiss. “But sooner or later, someone who loves you would’ve come looking for you.”

“No one can love a monster,” she hissed, refusing to look at either Genesis or the cave mouth.

“He does,” pointing to the Garuda meekly peeking into the cave, pacing outside. “He never stopped. Even found the mech who hurt you.” Genesis noticed her flinch. “He’s never stopped. He wants to see you, to know you are alive.”

“But…” Nightfury’s voice was so soft, just above a whisper. She chanced a glance to the Garuda, but feared what he saw. “I’m not his little girl anymore.”

“You are,” Genesis offered his hand, his horn glowing to ease her pain. She turned away, her fear pumping through her like adrenaline. She shook, she didn’t want this to happen…she feared what he would say. Turning back to Genesis, his hand remained there. Could she? Could this be better than she thought?

Hesitant, her hand was slow to reach but cold met warm as Genesis helped Nightfury up. Remaining at her side, Genesis helped her move at her own pace toward the entrance. Her breath quickened, she felt his hand grip tighter, and reassuring her he was still there. With the sun lighting the pond, Nightfury flinched as Skyfire approached.

“Night?” he cooed, trying to look her in the eye but she continued to duck away.

“It’s okay, when you’re ready,” Genesis stayed close, helping Nightfury stay upright. Her tendrils hid her face before, tentive, she looked up. Skyfire didn’t seem to flinch, meaning he already knew.

“Oh Night,” he cooed, what he didn’t expect – what neither expected – was Nightfury to rush forward, fast enough not to collapse and weakly grip and pound on the Garuda’s chest.

“Why?! Why didn’t you find us! Why didn’t you save us?! Save mum? Save m-me?” she sobbed, leaning on her father rather than strike. Genesis moved back, allowing father and daughter to reconnect. But as he turned away, something slithered around his arm. Looking down, he found one of Nightfury’s head tendrils looping his arm.

“D…Don’t go.” Perhaps it was against his code to become close to someone he healed, but Genesis looked deep into the larger woman’s eyes, he would be lying if something about her didn’t sit well with him.

Perhaps…something brought them together.


End file.
